War goals
For the Motherland greatly expands the traditional results for war (annexation/occupation, puppet, or acquisition of cores) with War Goals. On declaring war, one must pick a war goal for the war. Only one can be chosen for the start of the war: you can add as many as you choose through the course of the war, but you must wait one month between adding each. War goals may also be added to allies of the enemy as soon as they join the war. On winning the war, war goals will be executed in a certain order depending on the type of wargoal. In the event of two separate wars against the target are happening, the first started war gets priority in the event of a tie. General War Goals * Conquer: This is the default war goal for all nations at war. When factions are at war, the faction leader's conquer goal will override any others. **Annexation: After a nation surrenders, this will occur if the surrendering nation is not a part of any existing alliance. **Occupation: As above, this occurs if the surrendering nation is a part of an alliance. * Puppet: Puppets the target nation. * Civil War: Exclusive to Nationalist and Republican Spain, when fighting each other. As it is executed prior to Conquer, regardless of other nations' direct intervention, those using this war goal will receive the full territory. Axis War Goals * Acquire Our Cores: Available to Axis nations with cores on the target, this goal ensures that you will receive your cores regardless of your allies' war goals. * Acquire Territory: Available to Axis nations, this goal acquires additional territory for your nation. A specific region must be chosen with this war goal, and what regions you can target using this goal are limited to those that have the "peace" flag in regions.txt. This map displays all regions as of 3.05 that can be demanded via this goal. Note that all individual regions within Yugoslavia and Greece regions, oddly, can also be used for this wargoal. This wargoal is especially useful to small nations in the Axis; there is an AAR of someone building a massive Albanian nation by abusing this and the Puppet wargoal relying on Germany's might. * The Fall of France: Available only to Germany against France, this wargoal is used to setup Vichy France as long as the player is not Germany (though a German player can elect not to use it for a different result) * Drang Nach Osten: Available only to Germany against the Soviet Union, this wargoal is used to cause the Bitter Peace in the event of a successful German offensive. The German player may likewise choose not to enact it. * Rule the Pacific: Available only to Japan against the USA, this goal combines acquire territory goals for US Pacific Bases, Alaska, and Strategic West Coast Cities (Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego). Allies & Comintern War Goals * Restore France: This goal, available to any non-Axis nation against Vichy France, causes the reunion of Vichy France to France. * Install Communism: Available to Comintern nations against nations without a left-wing ideology party in power, this goal is supposed to install a left-wing government to the nation. It is not working currently, however. * Liberate as Communist: Presumably used to free annexed nations as Communist nations, it does not seem to currently appear as an option. Supposed to have similar availability to Install Communism. * Install Democracy: Similar to Install Communism, but with democracy. Also does not work. * Liberate as Democracy: Presumably used to free annexed nations as Allied nations, it does not seem to currently appear as an option. Supposed to have similar availability to Install Communism, but with Democratic against Non-Democratic. Category:Reference Category:HoI3Wiki imports